


Poolside Privacy

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Groping, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer day outside the local Monster High outdoor swimming pool and Frankie and Draculaura are having the time of their lives. That is until Draculaura decides to heat things up for Frankie, which results in even more fun for the two then they could possibly handle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison.

It was a very hot day around the town of New Salem. This day was just perfect for Frankie Stein and her friend Draculaura as the two hung out next to Monster High's local swimming pool on a Saturday afternoon. Since the school was closed on a holiday, Frankie suggested that she and Draculaura decided to get a little friend-to-friend time by sneaking near poolside (which was closed along with the school).

The swimsuits that they brought for this little occasion looked a little racy as expected. Frankie was wearing a plaid one-piece, which showed every feature of her body from the legs and up to her cleavage. Draculaura on the other hand, decided to be a little festive, decking herself with a string pink/black striped bikini. The two were spending the rest of the day getting their tan in for the afternoon without any interruptions.

"Mmmmmm, this sun feels so good," Frankie replied. "It's exactly what I needed. What about you?"

"Oh yeah ghoul, I've been needing this relaxation..." Draculaura sighed, still chilling out.

"I'm glad no one's interrupting us," sighed Frankie. "Especially Heath."

"Or bloodgood," Draculaura nodded. "Geez, who knows what might have if she saw us."

"If she saw us, it's 'bye-bye Monster High' for you and me both," Frankie nodded. "But I shouldn't be worried about it. It's just you and me and no one else."

"Yeah, I'm glad it's just us too." She nodded again.

However, as they continued to rest, Frankie noticed the hot lacy bikini that Draculaura was sporting. She looked beautiful and sexy as ever in her petite form. There was never a time where Draculaura looked so damn good with the outfit she had going for her. It almost looked as skintight as her one piece was. Frankie couldn't help but smirk at a sight like this.

_"Mmmmm, she looks good."_ Frankie thought to herself as Draculaura blushed a deep pink.

While Frankie continued to rest on her beach chair, Draculaura opened her eyes to take a look at Frankie herself. She couldn't help but feel jealous in a friendly way. Frankie looked as perfect as a flawless science experiment with no flaws to boot. Her body was nothing more than a tremendous masterpiece. With those bodacious curvy legs, flawless green face, excellent white/black hair, and a glorious chest, Draculaura couldn't help but be turned on by the sight of Frankie.

_"Ghoulfriend looks so gorgeous..."_ Draculaura thought while she continuing to check her out.

With a smirk on her face, Draculaura spoke right back to her friend.

"You look a little red," She replied. "Mind if I give you a little lotion?"

"Huh?" Frankie said, looking back to her friend. "Oh, go right ahead."

Getting her approval, Draculaura got up and put lotion on her friend, giving her a little massage.

Frankie couldn't help but be turned on by her friend's magic touch. Draculaura's hands look so soft when caressed around Frankie's skin. Even though it was right around the arms, the daughter of Frankenstein couldn't help but love it regardless. To be honest, this kind of touch was making Frankie horny as possible.

"Mmmmm, can you go for the legs please?" Frankie said with a sigh.

"Sure thing, ghoul!" Draculaura nodded again as she moved her hands down onto her legs softly, moving on to her thighs and caressed them softly.

Soft, quiet moans were breaking out inside Frankie. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it. By now, she was already feeling wet inside her one piece. Draculaura's touch got Frankie aroused so much, the green-skinned ghoul couldn't help but blush all over her body.

"You mind if I rub you too?" Frankie suggested.

"Go on ahead, ghoulfriend, I don't mind!" She smiled.

With her friend's approval, Frankie managed to grab herself a bottle of lotion. Rubbing the gel in her hands, she spread them all around Draculaura's lower back and around her hips.

This time, she could feel Draculaura moaning a little bit from her touch. Although not as magical as Draculaura's was, Frankie added quite a tickling sensation inside her best fanged friend. Her searing flesh definitely gave Draculaura a case of the tingles. By now, both Draculaura and Frankie were constantly feeling each other's skin and perfume through each other's noses. Draculaura had a single hint of cherry while Frankie wrapped herself in a smell of roses.

_"Mmmmm, she smells wonderful..."_ Frankie thought as she sighed.

_"This is making me so hot..."_ Draculaura thought as she sighed as well.

Suddenly, Draculaura started feeling tingly to the point where she was getting we between her legs.

As they kept massaging each other, both ghouls were caught in a very ecstatic embrace. Both could feel passionate desperation towards each others faces like two ions merging together. Frankie and Draculaura's urges were getting to a point where they just want to go wild on each other. But would they? Frankie always wanted to know from her best friend.

"Draculaura...?"

"Yes, Frankie...?" Draculaura said, losing her voice a little.

Desperately catching her breath, Frankie spoke these words coming out of her lips:

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." Draculaura breathed as her face turned deep pink. "Please want me, Frankie..."

"I want you too." Frankie nodded in desperation.

Not taking it anymore, both ghouls shared a very passionate kiss with each other. Draculaura had took in a very cute squeal when she felt Frankie's tongue swim all around her, taking in that hot french kiss technique. Frankie was dominating her from that kiss, leaving Dracula's daughter vulnerable and defenseless. Draculaura couldn't help but cling on to her friend's very hot flesh, hoping not to pass out from this breathless kiss. Draculaura inserted her tongue inside her friend's mouth, going in deep for a huge moan coming from Frankie. Frankie had felt a combination of cherry and roses surge around her lips, making her hold on to the kiss.

In the middle of their kiss however, the two girls could feel both their chests touching each other's. This gave Draculaura a wonderful idea.

"I love your chest," She whispered lustfully to Frankie. "Mind if I see them?"

With no reason to speak, all Frankie could do was bite her tongue and nod. Smiling ecstatically, she took Frankie's top off to see her chest.

As she did, Draculaura went speechless. Frankie's breasts were as gorgeous, big and ample as ever. For an 18 year old, she possessed herself some nice D-cups. Basically a 39-inch chest if she ever saw one. Those breasts were so hot, it made Draculaura's mouth water in hunger. Oh, of all the things that Draculaura wanted to do to those sweet melons of hers. Luckily, she didn't want to contain that kind of urgency much longer.

"May I?" She whispered.

"Go ahead..." Frankie nodded in response.

Grabbing onto those babies tightly, Draculaura began to lick and suck her off, therefore giving out an adrenaline kick.

Frankie felt a squeal and a moan when she felt her right nipple being tickled and flickered by Draculaura's tongue. It was so sharp than the rest of her fangs combined. Draculaura took in a very strong grip, squeezing as hard as they could to the point where Frankie would be this close to lactating all over. To Draculaura, she felt a hint of roses being sprinkled all around her tongue. Those breasts definitely satisfied the vamp's hunger and thirst. She continued to go onto the attack by going after Frankie's other breast. Frankenstein's daughter felt sparks go through her neck, leaving her to shudder all around her body.

While Draculaura was still playing around with her breasts, Frankie had a little plan of her own. Using those manicured hands, she reached down inside Draculaura's thong and started teasing her friend with a little fingering. Her friend bit her tongue in ecstacy as Frankie continued rubbing down her friend's little swimsuit region, leaving her a little vulnerable between her lower body. Draculaura took in a light moan as Frankie stepped up at a faster pace, going faster and faster than she ever could. She wanted to rub Draculaura so long and hard, Frankie wouldn't even feel her wrist at all. Just to ease down the moaning, Draculaura covered her mouth in one of Frankie's breasts. Unfortunately, that wasn't doing any well for Draculaura, but it didn't matter to her as long as she was enjoying what Frankie was doing to her. Suddenly, her hips started to spazz back and forth, indication an eruption happening inside Draculaura's body.

"OH GHOUL, I THINK I'M...!" Draculaura moaned, before taking in a full release.

Frankie felt every ounce of wetness gleam around her fingers. Seeing that her friend was dying for a taste, Frankie obliged as Draculaura used her tongue to lick every part of the sticky, sugary fluids that was surrounding her hand. Luckily, Frankie's hand was re-attachable in which it separated away from her wrist just to clean herself off at the pool.

"That was amazing..." Draculaura said, shuddering a bit lustfully.

"Really?" Frankie gasped before acting a bit seductive, "I'm just getting myself started..." She whispered.

"Oooh, you naughty ghoul..." Draculaura smirked. "What do you have in mind...?"

"Just lay down and let me do all the work..." Frankie winked as Draculaura laid flat on her chair.

The daughter of Frankenstein sent her hand tugging the fabric of her best friend's panties, therefore sending them down gently. Frankie had never seen such impressive pink lips that Draculaura possessed. They were tight, sweet and moist just like the one piece Frankie herself was sporting. In Frankie's POV, her friend's sweet womanhood looked so sweet and scrumptious that it made her mouth water.

Bending down, Frankie's tongue gave Draculaura quite a lustful shudder. Her hips spazzed a little bit, enduring the feeling of Frankie's hot searing tongue drip throughout her groin. It was so hot, and so stinging that Draculaura bit her tongue, just to ease a little bit of the moaning. Her entire body had blushed blood red, feeling the intense sexual pressure her lower body was taking. She yelped a little bit when Frankie started to chew a bit on her pink lips, but to be honest, she didn't feel very hurt by that. After all, that's what Draculaura came to expect from Frankie. She upped the ante however when Frankie plunged two of her fingers deep inside her warm texture, feeling the softness and fluffiness around her pink clit. It almost looked so comfortable like a pillow or the most warmest piece of cotton candy she could ever feel around her fingers. Frankie started charging in and out of her fast, resulting in loud repeatable moans from Draculaura. She fingered her so fast that Draculaura nearly clung to the beach chair for life! The harder she clung to the chair, the faster she was coming close to her climax.

But Frankie didn't want her to reach the end though.

"Mmmmm, looks like you're wet enough..." Frankie smirked.

"Just in time, huh Ghoul?" Draculaura smirked back.

"Yeah, just in time for me to do this..." She smiled evilly as she got on the beach chair that her friend was sitting on.

Frankie managed to spread her legs, connecting with Draculaura's glistening womanhood perfectly in position. And then, the two gyrated their groins together, rubbing them slowly, gently and sensually in a perfect wave-like motion. The feeling was quite warm and enticing from their groins, looking very hot than the sun itself. Draculaura's groin looked very ticklish to Frankie, considering why Frankie snickered quite a bit due to the saucy gyrating. Their combined body heat between their separate womanhoods made their bodies shine with sweat. That little shine looked so majestic and magical, that it was almost like staring into diamonds.

But as time past, their groins started moving furiously, breaking in much louder moans from the two ghouls. This was nearly turning into a clit-caressed slugfest with both Frankie and Draculaura fighting it out. They were already leaking pre-cum together, making them quite slippery and rubbery like a dollop of lube. Draculaura loved and adored the way Frankie was gyrating her. Her ample breasts was swaying side to side like the wind. Although she was a little jealous that her friend had a much larger breast size than her B-cups, she loved Frankie's swaying chest regardless. All of a sudden, both of their hips started spazzing uncontrollably. Draculaura and Frankie tried to control it as hard as they could, but it was to no use. Feeling that tingly sensation, the two girls lost it.

"OH, HERE I COME...!" Frankie moaned out.

"ME TOO...!" Draculaura moaned out as well.

With one final push...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Both ghouls had taken in one orgasmic release, therefore collapsing in a very sticky mess. Their moan grew so loud and earth-shattering that it was almost within a two-mile radius. Frankie and Draculaura could feel each other's juices leaking all throughout their legs, making them wet all around. Never before had both girls been this dirty with each other before. But never before had they felt something so amazing and so phenomenal as this. It was almost like Frankie had stepped into another dimension of Heaven where she could spend her life with Draculaura.

After resting it out for a few minutes, Frankie sat up and looked to her best friend, who was busy catching her breath.

"Oh ghoul, that was soooooo amazing..." Draculaura panted.

"Me too," Frankie nodded. "I never felt anything like that in my life..."

"Yeah," Draculaura nodded back. "After what we had right now, who needs boys?"

"Yeah, they're the worst." Frankie chuckled as she wiped the sweat off her face. "They could never satisfy us no matter how hard they try."

"You said it," Draculaura smirked. "Only you're the one who can satisfy me, ghoulfriend."

"Ooooh, you're quite sweet..." Frankie smirked in quite the seductive fashion.

After sharing a very hot tongue kiss with each other, the two put back on their bathing suits and started hitting the pool right away where they continued to make out some more.

However, what Frankie and Draculaura didn't know was that someone was watching them. There was a camera lens that was hidden somewhere around a tree branch, meaning that someone was videotaping their little sex session with each other. The culprit had firey red hair, yellow skin, a flame-labeled jacket and a lady-killing smirk that some of the female student body would find a little irritating.

That culprit was none other than Heath Burns, who was chuckling away at the little piece of greatness he filmed.

"Ohhh, I'm so gonna put this on SpookPorn..." Heath smirked to himself. "That'll be sure to get me off for a long time!"

Good thing the girls didn't even know Heath was there to begin with, and to be honest, they could hardly care at all. The only thing that mattered was that Draculaura and Frankie were one. And that was all worth it for them.


End file.
